


would you tell me (if you want me?)

by thesurielofficial



Series: ATLA wlw week [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book 3: Change, Book 4: Balance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielofficial/pseuds/thesurielofficial
Summary: When Korra decided to take up art after the accident, she hadn't expected to love it so much. She also hadn't expected to work with others, so when Lin Beifong asked her to pair up with Asami Miss Perfect Sato, she hadn't been very enthusiastic. There's also something else that Korra hadn't expected- Asami's actually really nice.Written for day 2 of ATLA WLW Week: Academia AU/Rivals
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: ATLA wlw week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931743
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: AtLA WLW week 2020





	would you tell me (if you want me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Come Into The Water by Mitski

A part of Korra resented Asami Sato. She was just too perfect- with her glossy black hair and cherry-red lips, her polite demeanour and perfect manners. Everyone loved Asami. And so Korra couldn’t help but resent her a bit. She’d joined an art class as a way to relax after all the trauma. Asami had probably joined just because she was good at art, because she was good at everything.

Korra knows it isn’t very fair of her to judge a girl she doesn’t know very well, so perhaps she doesn’t really resent Asami Sato. She resents what Asami stands for. Asami seems like the kind of girl with a stable life, stable job, stable boyfriend, stable family, everything Korra has ruined for herself. However, whatever her feelings about Asami Sato may have been, when Lin Beifong announces the end of the month art exhibition and competition, Korra’s determined to beat Asami.

The thing is, before Zaheer and the car crash, Korra had been a winner. She’d been a damn good agent, and had left the FBI to become a private investigator with her then best friend Mako because she’d thought she could do more. And for a while, she _had_. She worked for lower prices and she helped people.

But then there was Zaheer. She’d been after him for months when he tried to kill her. She’d been lucky to survive and Zaheer was put behind bars. She doesn’t feel very lucky now. It had been three years, and she’d only just started to run again. Her muscles had atrophied, and although they’re healing, her body feels weak. She feels frail. She hates it.

So her therapist had recommended painting as an activity that she could still do, one that wouldn’t require any physical strength. And that’s what led her to Lin Beifong’s Art Studio.

“Korra? Could I talk to you after class?” Lin asks softly as all the students continue on with their work. Korra nods in reply. She used to be less quiet before, too but she can’t focus on what she was like and what she is now. She’s too busy working on her latest piece.

When everyone leaves, Korra approaches Lin. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes. Well, Korra, you have a talent for abstract art. I don’t think I’ve seen any student pick it up as quickly as you have and you’re incredibly creative. Now on the other hand, there’s also a very talented student whose strength is realistic art. I want you and Asami to pair up for the end of the exhibition. You’ll both be exempt from competing, so that we can put up your piece as the main attraction.” A part of Korra is relieved because lately she’s been losing every fight she picks, every competition that comes up. A part of her is annoyed because maybe getting competitive is what she needed. But mostly, she’s just tired. 

“I’ll, uh, talk to Asami about it, I guess,” she says, trying to ignore the look of worry in Lin’s voice at her lack of enthusiasm. It’s not that Korra isn’t enthusiastic about art, it’s just that her enthusiasm isn’t as loud as it would have been a few years ago. She misses Mako and Bolin immensely, just then. She hasn’t really spoken to either of them in years and they used to be her best friends. Maybe she could call them for the exhibition.

“Hi, Korra!” Asami says, cheerful as ever. 

“Asami, hey! So, Beifong was talking to me and she thinks that we should work on an art piece together? For the exhibition?” _Maintain eye contact. Smile. Try to seem genuine._

“That sounds wonderful! Are you free right now?” Korra wants to laugh. She’s always free these days. She’s had nothing to do for years. 

“Yeah, sure. Your place?” she suggests. She doesn’t want to go to Asami’s house and see how wonderful it must be. But she also doesn’t want Asami to go to hers and see how dark her room is, how messy and suffocating it is.

“That’s perfect,” Asami replies, smiling at Korra. Korra thinks that she returns it.

* * *

Asami isn’t stupid. She knows Korra doesn’t want to do this. What she doesn’t know is why Korra hates her so much. Not that she’s ever been very obvious about it, but she always avoids Asami and she seems so uncomfortable in her presence. Asami knows Korra doesn’t like her, but she’s the kind of person who likes to give people chances.

“So, what were you thinking of doing for the exhibition?” she asks. 

“Huh?” Korra pauses from looking around the room and Asami tries to tamp down a flare of annoyance. “Oh, yeah, I’m not completely sure. It’s like, I have this image in my head, but I can’t really explain it,” she says with a shrug.

“Look, if you really dislike working with me, you can tell Beifong you’re out. She won’t care that much, you know,” Asami finally says after a moment of awkward silence, letting her irritation seep into her words.

“I don’t really dislike working with you. I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Talking. To people. Talking to people like you.” Korra’s eyes seem focused on a spot behind Asami’s head.

“What does that even mean, Korra?” Asami says, exasperated.

“Look, it’s just. You’ve got your life together! I really haven’t. Let’s just get to work,” Korra says and she’s almost as annoyed as Asami now. They sit in silence again, determined not to make eye contact. Asami sighs and relents.

“I really haven’t, you know?”

“Haven’t what?”

“Got my life together.” They’re sitting cross legged, facing each other and they’re actually making eye contact, which is odd because Korra never looks at Asami when they’re talking. But they’re sitting right across from each other, so Asami doesn’t miss the way Korra’s expression softens or the little smile that makes its way onto her face.

“Oh. I guess we’ve got that in common, huh?” 

“I suppose,” Asami replies, smiling back at Korra. A part of her brain registers that there’s something different about the way Korra is sitting, something more open. “So, tell me about this image in your head.”

* * *

Working with Asami makes sense. It’s easy, and their thoughts flow well together. She explains colours and patterns, and Asami puts it into rough sketches. For the longest time, she has been struggling with putting words to her thoughts and here is Asami, somehow knowing exactly what she means. Korra actually enjoys being in the company of another human being now. 

She’s waiting outside the studio, for Asami to finish up when it strikes her. She’s been reverting to her old self around Asami. It feels nice to be with someone who didn’t know her before the crash, who has no expectations, who doesn’t get frustrated and disappointed all the time.

“You look happy today,” Asami says when she sees Korra. “Something good happen?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just in a good mood, I guess. You ready?” 

Asami nods and they make their way to her house. When Korra had first been inside, she’d disliked the place. It had felt too big, too neat, too nice. It still does feel too big, too empty, but she likes Asami’s room. Asami’s room is full of books on engineering and a few tools thrown about. There’s posters on the walls that Korra doesn’t recognise, but she liked the look. It looks neat at first glance, but is just a little messy, as though Asami has pushed everything into messy piles away from view. The bed cover is always slightly crooked, and the room looks lived in, which Korra likes. It feels like a place that is for Asami, and Korra finds that comforting.

They’ve begun work on an actual canvas by now, with Asami mainly sketching and drawing outlines so Korra watches her work. A part of her thinks that Asami looks very pretty when she’s all focused. The other part of her is annoyed at the thought. She’s finally making a new friend, and she’s realised it’s quite nice. She doesn’t want to go and mess it up.

“I’m sorry, you must be getting quite bored,” Asami says, causing Korra to look away. “Do you want me to get you something?”

“I’m good, thanks. Unless you want to take a break?” Korra suggests. 

“Yeah, we’ve been at this for forty minutes. Why not?” Asami replies with a shrug. She moves to where Korra is sitting and leans a bit to keep back her supplies at the top of her cupboard. Korra, curse her dumb gay soul, is hyper-aware of every movement and can’t really breathe when suddenly, Asami knocks over a box of paints by mistake. Korra moves fast, catching the glass containers before they fall to the ground. “I’m so sorry! I can get clumsy,” Asami says, blushing a bit. “You’ve got pretty good reflexes, huh?”

“I, well, I did. They’ve actually not been that great since the crash,” Korra admits. Asami gives her a look that is both encouraging and questioning and Korra gets what she means to say.

 _I don’t know what you’re referring to, but I don’t want to push you. But if you want to talk, I’m here to listen,_ Asami means to say.

“Three years ago, I was in a pretty bad car crash. It was a deliberate attempt on my life. I was paralysed for a bit, but I’ve been doing physiotherapy and I’m healing,” she says, looking at the floor. She doesn’t want to see pity or disgust in Asami’s expression, so she doesn’t look.

“I’m sorry, Korra. That must have been incredibly hard.” Asami’s voice is soft, and there’s this warm quality to it. But when Korra looks up, Asami looks almost...angry?

“Are you...angry?” Korra asks. Of all the possible reactions, she hadn’t thought of anger being one. She really hopes Asami isn’t pissed. What could she even be angry about?

“I don’t know. Maybe? Not at you, of course! It’s just,” Asami sighs. “You’re such an incredible person, Korra. I loved getting to know you over the past week. You’re kind and funny. You’re insanely talented. I hate that some asshole tried to hurt you.”

_Oh._

“I’m sorry, Korra. This isn’t about me or my feelings. I’m glad you’re doing better and if there’s anything I can do to help, I’d love to. And I’m always here to talk to, if you need anything, okay?”

It feels odd, to have a friend who is angry on her behalf, but isn’t mourning the person she used to be. Everyone around her wants her to get better for herself, yes, but a lot of it is also because they’re not sure how to be around this new Korra. And Korra gets that, and she’d never hold it against them. But Asami doesn’t have any expectations, and it feels so freeing to have someone worry for her without them worrying about how her trauma changes their perceptions of who she is.

This realisation gives Korra the courage to say, “Actually, uh, there may be something. Could you, could you help me clean my room?”

* * *

To most people, Korra’s request would have seemed odd. But Asami gets it. When her father had been imprisoned, partly because of her role in exposing his corrupt practices, she hadn’t coped very well. She’d boxed up all her father’s belongings and allowed his room and workshop to fall into complete disrepair. As for her room? She’d kept it obsessively neat, freaking out if even one thing was out of place. Her father had been a messy man, a creative genius who had no time for tidying things up. For a while, any mess just reminded her of days spent in her dad’s workshop as a child- the two of them working on something together, blueprints for important designs strewn on the table, her dad teaching her about motors and hardware. So she’d overcompensated to keep her room as neat as possible, and never look into her dad’s old room and workshop.

It took her a year of therapy a few visits to her father to finally move on. She’d begun with cleaning out his rooms, then letting herself keep hers slightly messy. So she gets why this is a big deal for Korra. And a part of her is honoured that Korra would trust her that much. She’s known the girl for a week, but they’ve been spending every day together and she’s grown fond of Korra’s company. Korra’s fun once she opens up a bit, and she’s one of those few genuinely good people. Asami often finds herself genuinely relaxing around her, which is a nice feeling. She’d trust Korra with a lot, too.

Korra’s house is a little far from Asami’s and Korra seems nervous throughout the long drive. 

“You okay?” Asami asks, looking away for a second.

“Yeah. Just nervous. A bit.”

“Is it because of the car?”

“I’ve actually been doing better with that. Still can’t drive, but well, someday, I guess. No, I’m actually nervous for you to meet my parents. I haven’t really spoken to my friends since the crash and they might be a bit...too excited to meet you.”

“I don’t mind that,” Asami says, smiling. “They seem like wonderful people.”

“Yeah, they really are,” Korra says softly. “We’re here.”

Asami parks the car nearby and they both get out. Korra rings the doorbell and it’s opened by a tall, built man who must be Korra’s father. They have the same facial structure, the same determined look in their eyes.

“Hi, Korra! You didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend,” Korra’s father says. _Tonraq,_ Asami remembers. 

“Hi, I’m Asami. Korra and I are working on an art piece for the end of month exhibition. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Asami says, holding out her hand. 

“You can call me Tonraq. And the pleasure is all mine, Miss Sato. Korra says you’re very talented- I’d love to see some of your work at the exhibition.” For some reason, Asami finds herself blushing a bit at the fact that Korra had mentioned her to her parents. 

“Daaad,” Korra whines, interrupting. “We’re going to my room. You can talk to Asami later. Bye!” Korra grabs Asami’s wrist, and the contact makes Asami feel all these butterflies in her stomach.

“Wait, Asami, would you like to stay for dinner? Senna’s making Five Flavour Soup.” 

“I’d love to! Thank you so much,” she says, before Korra leads her to her room. 

“Your dad’s really sweet,” she remarks.

“Yeah, he’s always been really supportive of me. I hope you don’t mind staying? I can always tell him that something came up for you.” Korra looks a little anxious and Asami laughs.

“What, so eager to get rid of me?” she teases.

“Aw, c’mon, you know I love yo- hanging out with you,” Korra replies.

“I really don’t mind. Your parents seem really nice, and I’d love to get to know them better,” Asami says with a genuine smile.

“Well, as long as Mom doesn’t show you any embarrassing pictures of me, I’m good if you’re good.”

“Embarrassing pictures of you? Do you mean baby photos?”

“Oh, no, I was very cute as a baby. It was my teenage years that were truly terrifying. Why am I even telling you this? You’re just going to get more ammunition now.”

“I’m sure teenage Korra was adorable too. It’ll be nice, I think,” Asami admits.

“To team up with my mom and make fun of me?” 

“Family dinner. Haven’t really done that since Mom died. Haven’t wanted to since Dad got arrested.” The tension in the room changes, and Korra shifts her hand from Asami’s wrist to her palm, squeezing it.

“You’re always welcome to our place. In fact, I’m making it compulsory on weekends. And any weekdays. Preferably, all five of them.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Asami replies. She hadn’t realised how lonely it had been getting to have dinner alone in her room, always doing something else, working on designs or art while eating to make it seem like she wasn’t the only person eating. 

When they finally enter Korra’s room, she looks at Asami, as if she’s expecting some kind of reaction. 

“It’s not too bad. It’s mainly papers. I think we can be done in an hour,” she says, looking around the room.

“Last chance to back out of an incredibly boring task. Sure you wanna go ahead?”

“Yes, Korra, I’m sure. Besides, who knows what wonderfully embarrassing secrets I could uncover about you from this mess.”

* * *

Okay, so the Asami thing was becoming a bit of a problem. They were nearly done with their piece. They were at Asami’s place again, but they’d been hanging out at Korra’s a lot recently. A part of Korra knew that the end of the exhibition didn’t mean the end of their friendship. But then again, there was this issue of Korra realising she may want more than friendship.

It isn’t her fault Asami was just so nice and supportive, that she was the one person Korra found herself being comfortable around, that she was so pretty and her hair smelled nice. 

“Have I ever told you that I love the way you use colour?” Asami asks, as Korra adds a few finishing touches to the canvas. 

“You have, actually.”

“Well, I’ll say it again. I love the way you use colour.”

“Thank you, Asami. You inspired me quite a bit, to be honest.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, if I’d done this on my own, I don’t think I would have used the same colours. Besides, the abstract realism in this works so well.”

“Have you thought of a title yet?”

“Not really,” Korra says, turning to face Asami. Her brush swipes against her cheek, leaving white paint in its wake. “Any ideas?”

“I don’t know. For some reason, this reminds me of spirits. Like a spirit world, maybe.”

“Spirit world. I like that,” Korra replies, smiling.

“You know, when I said I liked the way you use colour, I hadn’t really meant on your face, but you do look adorable.” Asami reaches out to rub at the white paint on Korra’s cheek, and Korra can’t breathe for a second, because her brain may have just short-circuited.

“You’re just smudging it, aren’t you?” she finally says when she remembers how to function.

“Maybee,” Asami says mischievously. Korra rolls her eyes but then takes red paint from the palette next to her and paints a little heart on Asami’s face before smudging it with her finger. Asami laughs before retaliating with more paint. They end up moving from the palette to unopened bottles of paint and Asami’s face is covered in strokes of paint.

She looks pretty like that. She looks pretty all the time. Korra aches to kiss her, but instead just looks at her and laughs. They both stop, not because they’re tired or have given up, but simply because there isn’t much space left on either of their faces. So they just stare at each other, in close proximity, for a few seconds.

And then Asami kisses Korra and Korra can’t help but kiss her back. It’s a hopeful kiss, and it feels natural. Korra doesn’t feel like pulling away. She hasn’t kissed anyone in a while, and this feels so _good_ that she doesn’t want to stop. Asami’s the first one to pull away.

“You just kissed me,” Korra states, as if she doesn’t quite believe it. “Why?”

“Why does anyone want to kiss anyone? I’ve been wanting to for a while. I really like you, Korra.” 

“I really like you too, Asami,” Korra says, shyly. “So, does this mean we can go back to what we were doing?” 

“What, painting? I mean, sure if you want…” Asami teases. 

“You know very well what I mean,” Korra says, rolling her eyes.

“Care to explain?”

Korra leans in, smiling against Asami’s mouth- she couldn’t really say no to that, could she?

**Author's Note:**

> One of them ends up tasting some paint, so then they wash it off and go make out some more. Tonraq and Senna are delighted for both of them. Asami encourages Korra to reconnect with Mako and Bolin, and they're a little sad about her not being in touch, but they all make up and they're there at the exhibition. Possible Hiroshi Sato redemption in the future when he finishes his sentence, who knows?
> 
> The prompt was rivals or Academia, and I ended up doing something that wasn't either, but also a bit of both. I thought I'd write a fun rivals, enemies to lovers, dislike to grudging respect to oh no we're in love type of fic but then it ended up being more hurt/comfort than fluff. Oops. I'm just a sucker for people being able to trust each other and talk to each other about trauma. I wanted to write a bit more of Asami telling Korra about her dad, but I couldn't fit it in :((
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
